A Brand New Start
by Bookworm19980115
Summary: Annabeth is killed in a tragic accident.. or so it seems at first...How will Percy cope will he be able to move on? This is the story of the aftermath and what unfolds... Rated T to be safe... (Pairing open for suggestion)
1. Chapter 1

A Brand New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. all rights go to the fab Rick Rioridan...All I take credit for is the plot:)) and any Characters that may appear along the way...:)

Heeeey Guys I've had this idea for a while now but haven't had the time to type it.

I am going away in a couple days and i won't be updating very quickly.

Due to school starting soon you may get a update everu two weeks (MAYBE) if I can find some time. Hope your not dissippionted.:))

Please Review it would mean the world to me.

A Brand New Start.

**Where do I even begin... how could I ever describe to you in a couple of words everything that Annabeth and I have been through! But before I get too ahead of myself I should probably warn you that the fates are extremely cruel and if you don't want to suddenly burst into tears while reading this then this would be a good time for you to stop reading. But I suppose if you think you can handle yourself then by all means continue.. then I should probably introduce myself... My name is Percy Jackson. I am 19 years old and **_**was**_** engaged to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and the love of my life. Now by this point I am sure you are wondering why I am telling you all of this, You see two weeks ago after going to see my mom Sally and telling her some big news (No encase you were wondering it wasn't that we were pregnant Annabeth always has a plan) Now were was I... Oh ya driving home. Anyways while we were driving out of no where a car that has lost control comes slamming into the passenger side of the car. Seconds before impact I hear Annabeth whispers that she loves me and squeezes my hand. I thought to myself I hope its quick that the fates would take us quickly, but I am sure you have already guessed the outcome.. I make it... the crash does nothing to effect me except for a few bruises but Annabeth she was killed upon impact or so I was told. **

**Time Skip...**

**Two Months After Accident..**

**Thalia's POV**

**"Percy open up this door" I yell as I pound on Percy's apartment door. I don't hear any response so I just pick the lock. After Annabeth was killed in the car crash Percy probably would have perished had it not been for me coming to his apartment every single day to bring him food. Percy has not left his apartment for TWO months. Now I know what your thinking, move on she's dead, Its harsh but he needs to move on. But I don't think Percy will ever move on let alone forget about Annabeth. I know in my heart that this is not what Annabeth would have wanted. She would have wanted Percy to live his life and to move on, But I suppose when your fatal flaw is loyalty. You wouldn't be able to either...**

**Percy's POV**

**I hear Thalia pounding on the door but I can't bring myself to answer the door...When I don't answer I hear the lock click and I know that Thalia has picked the lock and I hear her go into the kitchen and place a week worth of food in the fridge, Food that she knows I won't eat but brings anyway... Ever since the accident I just haven't been myself...**

33 Bookworm

P.S in regards to my other stories i am not giving up i've just hit a wall. Both stories i am trying to find some inspiration and I will keep you posted.. If this story gets 15 reviews before I get back from vacation ( Sept 3rd) then I will try and post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Percy's POV

(What seems like moments later)

I slowly open my eyes...everything is bright and I can feel the pressure of Annabeth's hand in mine.. Oh gods Annabeth, it all comes rushing back to me, the car, the impact, and Annabeth's words to me. I don't want to believe that after everything that we have been through together that...that...I begin to feel the tears fall and they just keep coming I lose track of how long I sit and cry... Hours later I hear a banging on the widow and I see a mortal paramedic. They begin to start and pry the door away...Soon they are lifting me from the wreckage. .away from Annabeth, this thought brings me to my senses (sort of) I begin to thrash around and it takes at least 6 people to hold on to me. They get me to a stretcher before leaving two of their strongest men to hold on to me, the others begin to try and get Annabeth out of the car. As they lift her from the car I can't take it anymore and I almost get to her until the chief grabs my arm and I can feel power radiating off of him...I look into his eyes and see a hint of grey...his presence makes me calm down...so he must be a legacy of Athena and Apollo.

We exchange a silent conversation with our eyes and he seems to understand my need. To hold her one last time before they take her away forever, he lets me go then I go over to where the other medics have laid Annabeth, as I make my way over they begin to try and hold on to me again but the chief just shakes his head and they let me go. When I get over to where Annabeth is laying tears begin to fall again and I sink to my knee's, I don't know how long I sit there and hold her but when I look up again it is dark and Thalia is there now, She helps me stand, she walks me to the passenger side of her car and helps me inside, on the ride to where she happens to be taking me, probably back to my mom's house, "I just stare ahead I think about all the thing me and Annabeth could have experienced together. We were suppose to have a happy ending. We were suppose to grow old together, start a family, all the ups and downs together. Before I know it, we are pulling into the driveway of my parents house, only something isn't right, something feels off." ,

I find myself running into the house screaming my mom's and Paul's name, when I get through the front door the first thing I smell is rotting flesh, trust me you never want to smell this, it was the most scaring thing, since...I cant bring myself to think about that place, that horrible awful place, that without Annabeth I would never have been able to make it through much less survive afterwards. Thalia comes running into the house and when she see's the bodies and all the blood we just hold each other and cry. We cry and cry until be cant anymore. Hours later we go outside, it has begun to rain, lately the weather seems to respond to my mood, We just stand out in the rain and we are instantly soaked. I don't feel like trying to keep myself dry, I don't want to, I don't want to do anything, in the span of a couple hours I have lost everything important to me, my parents, my fiancée and I feel like I don't have anything left in me, I don't quite have the ability to feel.

**Hey guys im sooooooooo sorry for the long wait between updates. i have been putting allot of thought in how im going to make this story go and i have had a couple people help me and they know who they are:P**

**As always reviews are always welcome and before I post the next chapter can we get to 5 reviews **

**XOBee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Unknown POV

As I look in to the distance, I see him standing in the rain, he is on the ground holding his knees, The girl I think her name is Thalia is holding him in an embrace trying to comfort him I think, I need to figure a way to get closer to him and somehow try and explain what happen, that I didn't have a choice what was I supposed to do,. It was either do that my stepmother told me or face my father's wrath, that horrible vile man. Maybe this time he will take the hint and not come looking for me, maybe after I tell Percy ("sigh") I will never have to go back to that vile place.

**Line Break**

I think back to a couple hours earlier, how different things could be… how all of this could have been avoided…

_"Flashback"_

_I run for the woods, it is where I feel my strongest even for a demigod. I am sprinting for what feels like hours but could really be minutes for all I know. I can hear footsteps of the __**"Thing"**__ running after me. This makes me run faster and I keep going I have to. After all if I do not get away, I will not get away alive. I can sense that I am near NY and I think about "Him". Of course, he is off limits, He is engaged to Annabeth and he thinks of me as a friend anyway nothing more. A scream brings me from my thoughts..._

_"Flashback Ends"_

**Line Break**

I hear the screech of tires a scream and then a crash, no no no I run out of the trees in to the clearing. .. what i find makes me stop in my tracks, this was not suppose to happen!

_**Hey guys since we got close to our goal for reviews i decided to update this one :P**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated and i would love to have some feedback so that i can improve my writing and post faster for you guys **_

_**Hope you liked it! **_

_**Till next time..**_

_**XO Bee**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV**

_**Present Day (Sort of)**_

When I wake up, I feel disoriented like I have been drugged... I sit up and look around. I am not at home in my bed where I was when I went to sleep. At first I think that this has to be a dream but the more that I take in my surroundings the more I am not thinking that anymore. I slowly get out of bed and look down, I am wearing a robe that looks almost silver... but has a grey tinge. I walk towards the door starting to be afraid of what I am going to fine. Physically I feel fine but mentally I feel drained. Like I have just run a marathon TWICE! When I get to the door I see that it is sort of like an enchantment, so that it looks like a door but is really a flap, almost like a tent. I slowly push open the flap and a bright light surrounds me and I find myself being teleported through space. When I wake again I hear distant voices. One male and two female. The first one strangely sounds like my father and the other two I can't place. I sit up faster than I should have, and my head explodes in pain! The next time I open my eyes two people are leaning over me and their faces are still out of focus, I try and concentrate really hard and their faces are becoming clearer now almost familiar. The first ones says my name...she has to repeat herself a couple times before I acknowledge that she is talking to me. I guess passing out at least 4 times in what seems like a couple hours cant be a good thing. When I finally look around to the girl saying my name I almost do a double take... is that Athena as in the goddess of wisdom and my dead fiancée's mother? I thought she would be the last person I would see never the less my bedside as I was waking up. The other person by my bed is Artermis, behind i see...Thalia and the rest of the Hunters...

**I know i know i owe you all a lot longer chapter than this but certain stuff has to happen before everything begins so be patient readers :)**

**I promise to try and update weekly if not every two weeks :))**

**XOBee**


End file.
